


Master of the Living Force

by The_nixie



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_nixie/pseuds/The_nixie
Summary: Qui-Gon Jin is the Master of the Living Force
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Master of the Living Force

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant as a companion piece to my other work "Will of the Force". Have fun!

They called him the Master of the Living Force. Qui-Gon smiled. Indeed, he could feel the will of the Force. He was so Forcibly attuned, he instinctively knew what the Force wanted. He could feel the Force like no other Jedi. He was also called the Maverick Master. He loved that title. It entitled him to disobey the council. And he would disobey the council, if the Force told him to. The Living Force had never failed him. It had led him to The Chosen One. It had sustained him even when he should have died. His wounds on Naboo would have killed even Master Yoda! But the Living Force had plans for him, had sustained him. And here he was today, in front of the council. He would get a lightsaber for Anakin. He knew the will of the Force. Anakin was ready. He was already ahead of his initiate class. Yes, he was young for a padawan. But all Padawan’s had lightsabers. Even Cin Drallig agreed with him on that.

Today, the council consisted only of Yoda, Windu and Mundi. The unholy-trinity. He hated being in the same room as them. He found their arrogance insufferable. They could cower any _other_ jedi into obeisance, but never him. For they could not defy the will of the Force, and he, Master Qui-Gon carried out the will of the Force.

“Decided, the council has,” Yoda said. “Not ready, young Skywalker is.”

“Not ready?” Qui-Gon scoffed. It was ridiculous. Sometimes he felt the council was purposely toying with him. “Must I remind you that these are dangerous times? Every other padawan has a lightsaber. How can you deny Anakin- The Chosen One- this basic necessity? A lightsaber is your life! Anakin needs to learn to defend himself-now!” He punctuated the words slowly, his baritone voice loud and clear. 

“And he will learn to defend himself,” Windu said. “With a training saber.”

“Oh please,” Qui Gon said. “Those playthings couldn’t hurt a Nerf. He needs a real saber. He is ahead of his class. He can handle a real saber.”

“The answer is no, Master Jinn.” Windu said. “The council would never permit anyone with only _two weeks_ of training to handle a lightsaber.”

“But Cin Drallig said every padawan must have a lightsaber,“ Qui Gon said.

“Spoken to us, he has,” Yoda said. “Omitted his words, you have.”

“Master Cin Drallig has said, he sees great potential in young Skywalker. And that although every padawan must have a lightsaber, young Anakin simply needs more training. We will grant permission, when he is ready,” Windu said, punctuating the words “when. he .is .ready”.

“Fine,” Qui-Gon said. He looked at each jedi Master in turn. The jedi masters turned to look at each other with skeptical looks. But Qui-Gon knew the will of the Force should never be defied. It spoke to him again and he knew what to do.

The boy was a natural. And the blade sang in his hands. A crowd had gathered to watch the beautiful dance as Anakin progressed through a Kata. The green plasma cut through the air like a waving flag, and the Force hummed in pleasure. Anakin held the lightsaber in a two handed grip, exactly as Qui-Gon had instructed. Qui-Gon smiled proudly and watched him dance. Anakin was handling the blade superbly, his movements fluid, his jumps well timed and precise. The Force was beaming. Even Yoda had come to watch The Chosen One perform.

“Good job, Anakin,” Qui-Gon complimented after Anakin completed the Kata and thumbed off the lightsaber. “That was perfect.”

“Thank you, Master,” Anakin beamed as he handed the lightsaber back to his Master.

Later in the afternoon, they meditated together. It wasn’t long before he felt a fond poking on his mental shields. It was Anakin.

“I’m tired, Master,” Anakin said. “Can I go play?”

“Run along then,” Qui-Gon said. He knew what Anakin’s “play” meant. He had been working on a droid for a few days now. Indeed, the boy was smart and ahead of his class in so many ways. “You’ve done well today,” Qui-Gon said.

“Thank you, Master,” Anakin said running off to his pile of electronics.

He got a message from Obi-Wan that evening. It read “I’ve reached Bandomeer and settled in, Master. Everything is fine. How are you and Anakin doing?” He was about to reply, but just then Anakin had run into the room and asked Qui-Gon to teach him to read. Qui-Gon was glad that Anakin was interested in learning to read. As a former slave, Anakin could not read. But he was a fast learner. So he let Anakin climb up beside him and begun to read to him, thanking the Force for leading him to the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this.


End file.
